1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus which is particularly suited to the preparation and distribution of dye solutions to dyeing equipment or to the colour kitchen in dyeing plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a known fact that in dyeing plants the preparation of the dye solution is obtained by dissolving the compounded formula in special vats, by blending together a plurality of dyes in powder form.
After the solution has been prepared by using water or other solvents, it is poured into the dye apparatus, or it is sent to the color kitchen.
The loading of the formula of the powder dyes in the vats and the distribution of the obtained solution to the dyeing equipment or to the color kitchen, can be carried out manually or by automatic systems.
Apparatuses are known in which a series of pipes departing from the vat conduct the prepared solution to the dyeing equipment or to the color kitchen. In these pipes the flows are controlled by operating three-way valves.
Sometimes the use of such three-way valves causes inconveniences in the performance of the apparatuses.
The first inconvenience arises when one of the valves clogs up, i.e. it does not open when required or it remains blocked in its open position and the material being dyed can undergo serious damage. In fact the material will not be dyed in conformity with the request and will, therefore, be irreparably ruined.
Another inconvenience is that the three-way valves are rarely perfectly washed when the pipes are rinsed, and therefore there is always the risk that a small quantity of the dye remains in the valves even after the rinsing, and that it may negatively effect the dyes that follow.
Another important inconvenience is that the plastic parts of the three-way valves are damaged because the dye powders are dissolved in very hot water.
Moreover the three-way valves are very expensive and this factor affects the total cost of the apparatus for the distribution of the dye solution.